


"You Don't Talk About Fight Club"

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucifer, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever seen Fight Club, Sam?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Don't Talk About Fight Club"

“Have you ever seen Fight Club, Sam?”

Sam will not acknowledge his hallucination. He will not. He is just going to press on the scar and feel the pain, reaffirming what is real and that the Devil he sees in the mirror, leaning far too casually against the bathroom door, is /not/.

“Again with thinking of me as the Devil, Sam. I do wish you’d st-“

Lucifer flickers away and Sam takes a deep breath before he resumes brushing his teeth in peace.

—-

“Saaa-aaam”

Sam takes his own hand and thumbs across the scar.

“Please don’t do that. I miss you when I’m gone. It’s lonely without you.”

Not acknowleging the figure not really lying on the bed next him, Sam pushes down harder than strictly nessicary and hisses as the hallucination dissipates.

—-

“You didn’t answer my question earlier.”

It is very hard to not acknowledge a hallucination when it perches on the chair across from him with its chin in its hands and peers over his laptop screen. “You’re not real.”

“You’re talking to me aren’t you? I’m real enough in all the ways that count…”

Sam goes to press on his scar.

“You know that only works for a little while, Sam. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sam grits his teeth and presses his thumbnail into his flesh. “Well, it’s the best I can do, so goodbye.”

“If you’ve watched Fight Club you’d know what to do to get rid of me…”

Lucifer fades away as he speaks.

—-

Sam does not watch Fight Club that night.

He watches it the next night.

But only because it’s on, and he’s up, and there isn’t much else to watch.

Really.

—-

“Do you ever think you keep me around because you miss me?”

Sam’s jaw clenches as Lucifer does not really slither up next to him in the Impala like the Snake in the Garden. “I’m not going to shoot myself in the face, Lucifer.”

“You know, I’m not real. This is all in your head. /I/ don’t want you to shoot yourself. You want you to.”

He glares at the Devil that isn’t really there. “Why would I want to kill myself?”

“Besides all the obvious reasons? Because you miss me.”

Sam’s face twists in slight confusion.

“Think about it, Sam. Where do you go when you kill yourself?”

His face falls as it dawns on him.

“See you soon, Sam…”

Lucifer fades away of his own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that for half of the warehouse scene in 7x02 I was waiting for Sam to turn the gun on himself like Edward Norton's character at the end of Fight Club


End file.
